Dreams Aren't Always Sweet
by ChloeVilar
Summary: Sakura becomes an ANBU member at age 20 against Kakashi's wishes. Kakashi x Sakura. I do not own Naruto, or Naruto characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Real Nightmares

Nightmares usually had unrealistic landscape right? This day wasn't one Kakashi could chalk up to simply being a nightmare he'd not waken up from. His student..former student he had to remind himself ; now an ANBU. She wasn't ready! That was what he tried to plead to Tsunade who had made up her mind to give Sakura the choice. No, even though she was twenty years old now, he knew she would still jump at the chance to prove her strength. Inheriting much of that flare from Tsunade, he thought.

Now as he stood in the old training grounds, rain pouring down, his grey locks slightly weighed down from the moisture, he knew.. That girl won't last in the ANBU. He knew letting him lose control of his emotions would not benefit in front of Tsunade, she was the queen of that, it would not appeal to her, she was set in her decision. Right now he knew..Sakura was probably hearing the woman out, excitedly, he could almost imagine his former student's face, hardly able to contain an immediate 'YES!' to Tsunade.

Kakashi's dark eye down cast, he'd barely noticed the orange clad ninja joining him in this training ground.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei? Why'd ja wanna meet out here in the rain?"

The confusion in Naruto's voice evident to Kakashi as he looked up to the former student of his. He had grown so much, he had become so proud of them all, but some how he knew Sakura wasn't going to be able to survive being an ANBU.

"It's Sakura"

Kakashi must have used a grim tone because the yellow haired nin interrupted him before he could finish.

"What do you mean?! Is she hurt?"

Kakashi gave a slight smile only really seen by the upward curve of his only visible eye..

"No no she's fine, she's going to be joining the ANBU."

The yellow haired ninja seemed perplexed still, wasn't that good news?

"That's GREAT Kakashi-sensei! We should celebrate! " Kakashi finished in his mind '_With Ramen ' _ Right?

Obviously Naruto didn't share his point of view on the ANBU as he did, how could he? Kakashi had been part of it, where as Naruto had not. Kakashi could never hope for Naruto to understand until..it was too late. A sigh came to his lips, why had he told Naruto then? This was Sakura's dream to be the best she could, to advance as a female nin. He didn't understand his overwhelming protective emotions all of the sudden, and then Naruto spoke.

"Huh? Kakashi you don't look so happy about it, why not?" Suddenly Kakashi had to think of something to cover up his lack of happiness.. Even why he had met Naruto here without Sakura, and then he had a reason.

Rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, a slight eye smile

"Ah well, Naruto I was hoping you'd help me plan a suprise party for Sakura. She doesn't know you know, or that I know yet. "

As expected the yellow haired ninja's eyes widened with happiness, accompanied with a smile of delight.

"YOU GOT IT KAKASHI! SHE WON'T FORGET THIS PARTY FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!"

Kakashi didn't have time to complete the thought of how loud he was practically announcing the party...When a familiar voice was heard.

"What party Kakashi-sensei? "

Kakashi looked over to the right of Naruto as Sakura stepped into the clearing, a sigh, it had taken her less time than he had thought to get done in the Hokage's office, he had to think of a lie to cover up his previous lie now.. this was getting complicated but not challenging by any means, not yet at least.

" Ah well you see, Tsunade's birthday is coming up and she didn't want anyone to know, so I asked Naruto to help me set up a surprise party for her."

Naruto smiled sheepishly at the well played lie, and Sakura fell for it, a smile coming to her face as she spoke almost immediately.

"I want to help too then Kakashi-sensei!"

A small voice inside Kakashi's head whispered..Baka, now their both going to be working on a party that was never suppose to happen in the first place! One for a reason that could be true and one for a reason that is so fake and could get you caught any second. SMOOTH Kakashi. Genius indeed.

Naruto spoke up in the silence, his tone sounding innocent enough... for Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing out here in the rain anyway?"

Sakura suddenly became red in the face as if she became embarrassed for being reminded of something really important that she should have never forgotten in the first place. However that was quickly replaced by a proud smile, and a air of confidence.

"I was selected for ANBU! Can you believe it? Me! " Her inner self ' CHA! About time I was recognized for my strength!'

Naruto put on his best genuine smile, and Kakashi seemed to smile the same he always did. Naruto the first to speak though, which did not surprise Sakura, he was always so quick to mouth his thoughts.

"THAT'S GREAT SAKURA! I'm happy for you! "

Her jade colored eyes turned to Kakashi after smiling her thanks to Naruto, what was Kakashi going to say? He was smiling to her, a slight nod to her.. Wait wasn't he going to say anything?

Kakashi didn't know what to say, he'd not known out of all the lies he told today, one single positive thing to say about Sakura joining the ANBU. He reached deep, it ached that Sakura was now looking at him looking for reassurance that she had done well for herself, and he had nothing to tell her. Finally..he just said all he could think to say..

"I'm happy you're happy."

The jounin then disappeared in a rain dampened wisp of leaves and dirt, off to his apartment, leaving behind a very stunned, and slightly hurt Sakura. As well as a VERY confused Naruto, did this mean the party was off?

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : Finally Truth

The usually calm gray headed ninja was realizing exactly the consequences of letting very few in, most of those people being dead... He had no one he really wanted to speak to about what was going on with Sakura. There was nothing he could do so he should just accept it... right? The inner conflict was not something he had felt in a long time. Naturally when Gai greeted him with the usual bravado he was relieved to get his mind lost in yet another insane rivalry challenge of Gai.

- XoX-

Sakura was sitting in one of Konoha's bars, it was still early afternoon, so hardly anyone was in the place. She sat with her elbows on the bartop with her hands locked together in front of her chin. Sakura was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the bartender refill her sake glass, it hadn't taken her long to figure out Tsunade didn't have a birthday coming up. She realized the party was for her when Shizune told her that Tsunade wasn't having a birthday anytime soon. This of course freed up her mind to dwell on other matters, like why does it seem like no matter how far she strives ahead it's never enough for him. Why wasn't he proud of her being good enough for ANBU? He had gone into ANBU, so why didn't he care? She hadn't so much as seen a grey puff of hair peeking out above the villagers when she was running errands this morning.

She figured Naruto was blissfully unaware of what was going on and had continued about his preparations. At least she hoped this was true, she knew it effected Naruto a good deal to see friends suffering, so for his sake she hoped he was still in the dark about her bar hide out behavior. Sakura at this point did not know what course of action to pursue other than unlocking her hands and picking up her sake glass, and taking a long sip. She had finally gotten to a point to where she wasn't so lost in thought as to ignore her drink, and it was a rather satisfying sip, something about it helped her find the solution, that solution being... If Kakashi wasn't going to take notice of her achievements or how far his student had come, then to hell with him.. She would move forward and be the best she could be for her, find someone she could love, find something she could believe in. To hell with his approval!With her new found confidence a smirk adorned the pink haired nin's lips. She set down her glass just the bar's front entrance opened and another Konoha citizen decided today was a good day for a drink.

This wasn't just any citizen though, he might have been somewhat sweaty from Gai's challenge but none the less it was Kakashi in all of his glory... buried in one of his favorite books at the moment. He didn't even look up as he crossed the distance between the door and the bar, taking a seat a couple stools down the bar from Sakura.

Sakura had not looked to see who had entered as she was fairly confident no one she knew would come here at this hour. Besides at the moment she was starting to feel a bit drunk, she wasn't even sure how many refills she had had. Though when a very familiar voice ordered "The usual" her attention snapped to the gray haired ninja who still had his attention on one of those smutty books. Was he ignoring her now? Her mind a bit too swayed by the sake and her temper. Everything she had been thinking about up until now didn't really help the situation, she made up her mind on just what to do to get her point across. Sakura immediately jumped to her feet and rushed Kakashi, which from the short distance he had placed himself from her, she knew she had the element of surprise if she kept her footsteps light and swift. Which within a short time as she raised her right fist with an adequate amount of chakra prepared within it. Her form upon his, Kakashi had turned his head to look at Sakura, his exposed eye widened in surprise. Just as he had turned and the surprise attack had registered with him, she felt her fist impact squarely on his jaw, sending him flying out of his bar stool, to the far side of the bar.

Kakashi came to rest against the far wall in a crumpled mess, there was a soft thud of his book hitting the floor where he had been sitting, and the slight sounds of his glass wobbling before setting back down on the bartop. At first Sakura was completely shocked that she had managed to hit Kakashi, but that shock subsided into controlled anger once she remembered why she hit him, her emerald eyes looking from his crumpled form to the book on the floor. Sakura bent down, taking her time, picking up the book her sensei had dropped, once she had it in her grasp she stood back up and tucked it in her waist pouch.

Kakashi began to groan and stir, so Sakura didn't have much time before he recovered, she figured.. Her eyes looked to the bartender as she took out some money and set it on the bar top..

"That should cover my tab.."

She then walked out of the bar, and down the street, taking a right down the ally way and jumped up onto the rooftops the first chance she got and was now racing to her apartment. She had an idea of what she planned to do to get even with the copy nin that made her feel leagues behind Naruto and Sasuke when she was younger. The one that never felt bothered to give her one on one training like he did Naruto or Sasuke, she smirked.. Ah that was the past now, Tsunade had her as an apprentice, and she had her as master. Things were better, and she was now a part of ANBU.

- XoX-

Kakashi finally sat up from the wall he had been slumped against, only about five seconds after Sakura had left the bar. Damn his jaw really hurt, his dark eye looked over to the stool he had been sitting at and realized Sakura had been really upset.. Perhaps he really hurt her yesterday, he slowly got up, rocking forward to his feet and straightening his body. Realizing that Sakura's punch managed to effect more than just his jaw, his back was sore too from hitting the wall, he made a mental note to avoid her until he knew what to say to that woman. Her punches and temper seemed to be blossoming into a troublesome combo, something she no doubt inherited from her master. For now though, he'd walk back to where he had been sitting, looking the spot over he did not see his book, a slight look of confusion crept over his exposed facial features. His eye looking over to the path he had traveled then to his bar stool. His right hand rose to his head and scratched absent mindedly at the back of it, and seemed he was pondering if Sakura took it. The bartender finally walked over and confirmed his suspicions with a sly smile on his lips.

"Are you looking for your book? I think she took it as a trophy or something... Kakashi I'm surprised that girl was able to lay you out like that..."

Kakashi seemed to get a slight embarrassed eye crinkle and gave thanks to the bartender for the information. Since he did not get to drink his drink before he had practically gotten punched out, he was not charged, he had resigned to going back to walking the streets of Konoha in search of something to take his mind off of matters at hand.

-XoX-

Naruto had realized not long into his plans for the party that he knew next to nothing about planning a big bash for someone of the female persuasion, so this resulted in him heading to find Ino, thankfully he had found her closing up the flower shop.

"Hey Ino! Wait up!"

Her annoyance was almost immediately visible at being yelled for from across the street by Naruto. It seemed that boy had a knack for causing a scene. She simply finished locking the door as her right eyebrow twitched, with her back turned to Naruto, she did not say a word yet. She'd let the hyper active ninja explain why he bothered to call out for her in such a way from across the street when she wasn't exactly rushing anywhere. Obviously he was excited or desperate over something.

Naruto crossed the street and got to her, a big smile of relief on his lips when he got to her side, he began to sort out his thoughts and how he would ask this of Ino. He knew the chances of her agreeing were great but still... you shouldn't approach Ino in the wrong manner, he had seen her and Sakura go at it for quite some time... Which made him wonder if they had ever gotten into any knock down drag outs other than the fight they had to have at the chunin exams...hmmm...

"Out with it idiot!"

Ino finally said, getting tired of standing there in silence, she was facing him fully. Wondering why he was so lost in though, also wondering why he had that goofy smile on his face.

Naruto Jumped and looked at Ino as if he finally realized she was there still, and spoke in a hurried manner at first, but his words slowed down once he realized Ino wasn't going to hit him, and indeed hadn't known his thoughts.

"Well, Ino, I was put in charge of throwing a party for Sakura because she made jonin.. You have to help! PLEASE!"

The jonin part was what he had been told by Tsunade to tell people if they asked what the party was for.. since ANBU wore masks for a reason, Naruto had agreed to do this. He realized now that perhaps his begging in a yell sort of manner was perhaps too much for Ino, as she was quite irritated now, but not as much as one would expect her to be after getting yelled into her ear unintentionally.

"I guess.. I can't let you mess up her party, I'll help, but you have to let me make all of the decisions, you can deliver the invitations though."

Ino said the last part with a slight evil gleam to her eyes, there would be a lot of invitations for the poor ninja to run to the occupants of konoha that Sakura knew. Perhaps Sakura could meet a guy at the party, 'OOOO! this is perfect!' Ino thought, 'I could set her up with the perfect guy!' Ino let out a happy squeal and turned away from Naruto, starting to head home, beckoning him to follow her with a gesture of her hand..

This caused Naruto to be slightly confused, at first because of the odd noise that had come from Ino, and second because Ino wanted him to follow her. Then he realized she wanted to plan the party a bit more before the day was over, and followed her, catching up and walking side by side with her they began to talk as they walked to her apartment.

-XoX-

Sakura sat down with a flop on her couch, she had made sure her windows and doors were locked and she had changed into her pajamas. These pajamas consisted of pink silk pants that clung to her hips, with a pink silk mid drift shirt that seemed to simply be her style. She picked up the small book from the coffee table, looking over its pages, curious as to why this smut kept her sensei's attention for so long, before she knew it she was actually reading it.

It didn't seem like a few hours had passed but her stomach had told her so with the growl that it had issued suddenly that interrupted her reading, and suddenly she realized she'd nearly finished the book. Sakura stood up, closing the book and setting it down on the table it had originally been on. When she started for her kitchen there was a soft rapping at the door, and she took time to feel out if it was a familiar chakra signature, and that it was.. Kakashi? A slow sigh, she walked over to her front door and unlocked it opening it. She had forgotten how she was dressed due to her reading how she was dressed. Kakashi's reaction to her appearance seemed to let her know that she wasn't exactly properly dressed though. His exposed eye had widened just slightly, and his skin had flushed just a bit.

"Kakashi?"

She asked, playing it off, she would not allow herself to feel embarrassed right now, she did just punch him earlier, today was his day to be humiliated and embarrassed. She smirked to herself, but realized he'd probably be puzzled as to why she was smirking for no reason.

"Ah..Sakura, uhm.. Can I come inside?"

Kakashi wasn't interested in any nosy neighbors Sakura might have seeing him standing out here in the hall with Sakura dressed like that. He also did not want what he had to say being overheard either, he knew Sakura had a temper and he didn't want this getting out of hand.

"...Sure."

Sakura said with a slight eyebrow twitch, she stepped aside opening the door more allowing the copy nin to walk inside her apartment, which was pretty neat, this fact did not surprise Kakashi one bit. Kakashi walked to the kitchen that was a few steps inside and to the right, and leaned against the wall, looking at Sakura as she closed the door.

After Sakura closed the door she turned to look at Kakashi, her bare feet making little to no sound on her apartment's wood flooring as she walked to the kitchen, she'd take a seat at the bar in the kitchen, but she faced Kakashi.

"Well, what is it?"

She seems to be rather impatient, Kakashi thought, as he eyed her, making sure to be able to dodge any incoming attempts to hit him..

"Well..I seem to have noticed, you're upset with m-"

"Really?"

Sakura interrupted, sarcasm dripping from that simple one word.

"Let me finish Sakura.."

He said promptly with the sort of voice he used on missions, which seemed to make her settle into her seat.

"You have to understand Sakura... ANBU is dangerous..They take the most dangerous assignments, it's not child's play. Th-"

"I'm not a child anymore! I don't understand what it will take to make you see I'm capable, that I'm more than capable. He isn't around anymore Kakashi! I've been on those dangerous missions sensei! "

Sakura was standing up now, her bar stool wobbled back slightly before settling back on all four legs..

"Does that mean nothing to you? I survived. Do you want me to prove I've surpassed you?"

Her eyes were dangerous now, firey but watery at the same time, memories of her old teammates death was a touchy subject.. Kakashi knew that, and now she was challenging him, he stood up slowly from the wall..

"Sakura..Calm down."

She shook her head and turned her back to him..

"Calm down my ass, when we were young, Naruto, Sasuke and I... you were always praising them in some form or teaching one of them one on one... You never tried to make me exceptional.."

She went to her kitchen cabinets and began to get stuff out to make her dinner, she got the idea that he wasn't going to take her offer up for the spar.

"Get out."

Kakashi didn't know what to say, he had no idea he had neglected one of his students in such a way. He had nothing to say other than to do as she wished him to, and leave. Though as he turned to leave, he noticed the tear splash on the counter top, and knew he had to make amends somehow..

When Sakura heard her front door close she let out a breath she had been holding and began to chop up some carrots for the soup she was going to make, the tears she had were minimal.. They would stop soon, she knew that she was past the age of tears for no reason other than losing something dear.

-XoX-

A bright smile was on Naruto's lips just before he took in a big breath. He knew the plan now, and as he looked to Ino he knew now what a master mind of scheming looked like, at least these types of schemes anyway.

"Alright, so I go to Sakura's house and get a mold of her apartment key and get a copy made, so you can go set up for her party whilst she does rounds at the hospital on Thursday? Then... I will take her to the apartment straight after her rounds so that we can make sure shes there, and it will be a huge surprise!"

Naruto could barely contain himself, Ino already had a long invite list though, he was dreading delivering all those invitations, but that was his only two jobs, the key and the invitations. He could handle that.

Ino was surprised with how easily Naruto could remember the plans after repeating them to him a couple of times to make sure he knew his jobs were the key and the invites. She had got the impression he was bit harder to get to do simple things. Maybe Sakura and Kakashi just complained a lot? Oh well.

"Yup that's it, and once I have all of the supplies it'll be easy. I'll see you later Naruto"

She waved slightly to him, and he returned the wave and started off walking to his apartment, they had been standing outside of her apartment making sure he knew his part in it all before he left. She went back inside and closed the door behind her, then locked it. She was happy he came to her for this, otherwise things might have been ruined. Well at least now she could have a decent chance of setting Sakura up with a good guy, ever since Sasuke... She sighed and shook her head then went to get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days of peace from any sight of Kakashi, however thoughts of Kakashi and his concern was another matter. Sakura had been going through her usual hospital rounds for the week, from the little tasks to the big. The all seem to leave so much room for thought of the idle variety. Sakura wondered why Kakashi had even bothered coming to her apartment if he was just going to say something so stupid then leave when she said to.. This wasn't like him.

He had no idea of her motives for being strong enough or for striving to be good enough to be in the ANBU. If he did... well no need to think of that, she knew it was hopeless trying to get that man to approve of her now.

"Sakura."

Sakura's emerald eyes snapped to attention, looking from her paper work to her shishou.

"Yes Shishou?"

Tsunade walked closer to her apprentice, her own honey colored eyes taking in the scene; Sakura was slumped over a chest high counter top where she had been going over paperwork. Though this was the usual, something seemed off, like she was weighed down more than usual.

"I need you to start training with other ANBU operatives... so you can leave here early."

Sakura seemed to straighten when she heard Tsunade's words, closing the folder of paperwork she had been working on and putting it to the side.

Tsunade took a couple of steps forward, not quite sure even how to put the simplest of sentiments out for Sakura to take advantage of... Well there was a first time for everything. She paused bringing her right hand up to rest on the counter top.

"Sakura, if... You ever need someone to talk to..."

Sakura wiggled her nose slightly since they were only a foot apart...

"Shishou- have you been drinking?"

Tsunade's cheeks reddened instantly, not from embarrassment but from her temper. She knew perfectly well something was bothering Sakura by the fact that yesterday she had to mend the jaw of one Hatake Kakashi, apparently he had been injured for a couple days now and had not sought medical treatment. She could only think of a few explanations as to why he would do such a thing. His jaw appeared to have been hit rather hard with one blow, it had been cracked, and he had to have been in some sort of pain for that time. For him to avoid the hospital and not seek treatment, well that meant it was probably Sakura that caused the injury in the first place. What was setting off her temper was her apprentice's set in stone way to suffer in silence. The way she managed to dodge the issue was just a bit of salt in the wound. Tsunade found that her right hand was threatening to break the edge off of the counter top...

Tsunade could see this would get nowhere, so with a frustrated sigh leaving her lips she turned and began to walk away. Her pace relaxed when she realized she'd have another chance at Sakura anyway...

"Come to my office after you finish up here"

She called back at Sakura with a slight beckoning motion of her hand. With that comforting knowledge Tsunade quietly headed back to where she should be at this time of day, hiding out in her office.

Sakura blinked once and relaxed, going to work putting away patient charts and paperwork. She had to get these things sorted and put away so she could get to Tsunade's office and on to her training.

* * *

Ino was staring intently at a selection of brightly colored plastic plates and cups. Not one use by any means, but they were less breakable than glassware. Ino figured this was a more viable option at a party full of shinobi. This store was full of this sort of party goods, ranging from streamers to cups to plates.. Part of her though, despite the colorful distractions around her, was quite worried that Naruto would fail at his tasks that he had. She really hoped he would deliver the invitations and manage to get a mold of Sakura's key.

Ino knew the boy was a bit of a live wire; his enthusiasm was useful, though sometimes it could backfire. A long sigh of resignation escaped her lips, she had no choice but to trust him to successfully undertake the tasks she had set out for him. Perhaps she'd be pleasantly surprised. Ino's right hand took a stack of pink durable plates down from the shelf and placed it within her basket. The plates were just decorative enough for the occasion. She figured they weren't too girly for her best friend.

She put four stacks of those plates in her basket before moving on to the other party supplies, she figured eventually the pink haired girl would have to have a party again, or perhaps she would. Moving on down the aisle, Ino had a long day ahead of her, she still had to get food for the party, and finish up here.

* * *

It wasn't that there were an excessive amount of invitations; it was just... they had to be delivered to their friends, and their friends were ninja! Who knew where they could be, Naruto had to track each down individually and give them their invitation. The last one was proving to be a bit of a bother, the sun was setting and the gray haired ninja wasn't at any of the usual spots. Ino was counting on him, he knew the girl probably had a concealed temper behind those blue eyes; he couldn't really live it down if he let her down. So this was why Naruto continued his rooftop search for Kakashi, taking it towards the memorial stone he had sensed him near a few times before.

Naruto wasn't as oblivious to others as he had once been, so he had noticed certain things about Kakashi when he had first heard about Sakura becoming part of ANBU. The way he had reacted wasn't typical Kakashi, the more time he had to reflect upon it the more it seemed Kakashi was...off. Maybe there was some way he could talk to Kakashi about it? He didn't really know how to have a heart to heart with Kakashi that wasn't prompted by something dire. Well, Sakura's emotional balance was something dire right? When other people's physical well being came into play, he guessed it was, and well, it was Sakura after all. He was near to the memorial, and he slowed his run so his steps could be quieter. Part of him wondered if Kakashi got something out of coming here so often, but he knew the answer to that already..

The image of Jiraiya flickered through his mind as he made his way to the memorial, and without realizing it his lips had twisted to a slight smile. The pain hadn't become less from the loss, but he realized the clarity his master had left him, the ability to think through all of life's problems. Naruto doubted he'd ever stop visiting the spot that was dedicated to Jiraiya. The huge stone was within view, and yes.. Kakashi was there, he looked solemn, which was to be expected in such a place, Naruto thought to himself, however he seemed weighed down. Naruto slowed his pace to a walk when he was within twenty feet of Kakashi, knowing that perhaps by now Kakashi knew he was here. The distance between them would be closed until Naruto was standing next to him at the stone monument. Without anything said Naruto would take out the invitation from his waist pouch and hand the rather feminine invitation to Kakashi.

Kakashi seemed to take it from him wordlessly, opening it; the exposed dark grey eye would look over the elegant font that invited him to Sakura's place on Thursday for the party to celebrate her new position within the ninja world.. It named him personally on the invitation. Kakashi guessed Ino had made these invitations because there was a small hand written note that said to please be there on time. He knew better than to take the friendly reminder lightly, the female blonde ninja was fiercely protective of her best friend. Though... Kakashi's free hand found itself absent mindedly rubbing his jaw where it had recently been mended. He had yet to talk to Sakura, and he had no doubt she was still mad and utterly in the dark as to why he was acting the way he was.

"Kakashi..."

Naruto's voice interrupted his inner debate, and Kakashi couldn't help but turn his head slightly to look at the unusually serious sounding Naruto.

"I don't know what is going on in that head of yours...but this means a lot to Sakura, if only for her, can you at least act happy for her?"

Kakashi could catch the hint of anger in Naruto's voice, but it wasn't enough to show to anyone who wasn't as observant as him. It seemed as if Naruto had been thinking on this for a while, perhaps since Kakashi had told Naruto and he had behaved the way he had. Kakashi didn't know what to say, his hand that had rubbed his jaw was now finding its way to the back of his head and rubbing through his hair.

"...Naruto, I know where this path ends."

Caught off guard by the honesty, the unguarded openness his sensei shared with him just now, Naruto looked at Kakashi for a moment. Did this mean that he was worried? He took a deep breath as if to steady his own thoughts, he hadn't thought about it like that.

"Sakura is stronger than you give her credit for."

He said in what seemed an attempt to reassure himself just as much as it was to reassure Kakashi.

Kakashi found himself looking away from Naruto to the invitation in his hand, wondering if he should go to this party; it could serve to mend things between them. Perhaps this was what was needed.

A slight half smile was on Naruto's lips when he saw Kakashi look back to the invitation, he spoke before leaving..

"I'll see you at the party Kakashi-Sensei!"

Then Naruto was off to find Sakura, after all, the sun was setting, he didn't have much time to get the mold of the key and get back to Ino before the day was over.

* * *

It hadn't taken Sakura too long to put up all of the charts she had to finish, but she had taken her time getting to Tsunade's office since she knew her shishou wouldn't give up on her efforts to find out what was bothering her. No doubt if she had hit Kakashi harder than she thought she had then he would have needed some sort of healing, right? Sakura brought her right hand up to her forehead, great, just what she needed. Well, Tsunade couldn't lecture her about containing her temper, that much was reassured.

Sakura's soft foot falls echoed in the hall as she made her way to the office, the office of her shishou. Her form coming to a stop in front of the door that had been repaired more times than she would care to keep counts of, her right hand coming to rest on the door knob. Well if she wanted to escape the persistent questioning of what bothered her, now was the time to go the other way, who was she kidding though, Tsunade already knew she was here, the woman knew her own apprentice's chakra signature. Without a choice but to go forward, Sakura turned the knob and went on in, whatever her fate may be she might as well endure it. Stepping on it, she'd close the door behind her, only to find that Tsunade was passed out forehead first on her desk with a couple of empty sake bottles around her.

A slow sigh escaped her lips, her right hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose; this was not an ideal situation. It only took a few seconds for calm to reign in over her temper, but there was still this mess. She considered for a moment that Shizune was near, and possibly knew what she was suppose to be doing by now, so maybe if she found Shizune? Her right hand returned to her side and she began to look at the desk around Tsunade, there weren't any incomplete papers, it seemed it was a bit of a celebration for a job well done? She shook her head, Tsunade-sama; you sure do know how to take things over board.

She should probably go find Shizune now before it got too late to at least start some sort of training; Sakura figured she should try looking around the building first. Turning around she opened the door and started to take a few steps out into the hall, but nearly ran into Shizune who was trying to steady a light looking wooden box that had some papers stacked on top of it. She seemed to have been in mid process trying to figure out how to open the door with her hands full. Sakura stopped and stumbled to the right, immediately going to the aide of the startled Shizune, stopping her from dropping what was in her arms.

"Oh! Hello Sakura."

Sakura gave a brief relieved smile.

"Hello Shizune, I was just coming to find you actually.. you see.. Tsunade wanted me to come to her office but.."

Sakura had taken the papers so Shizune only had the box and they entered the office together, Shizune saw the passed out form of Tsunade and let out a slight frustrated sigh.

"I see... Well no matter, I know about the training.."

Shizune set the box down on the desk next to the passed out Tsunade, and Sakura followed suit with the papers.

"That's a relief."

Sakura said with a warm smile, and Shizune began to open the box, the top blocking its contents from Sakura's view.

"In fact, Sakura, I have your ANBU uniform, and mask with me."

Shizune had opened the box she had been carrying with her as she had said that, in the box was Sakura's uniform, mask, standard black uniform, white vest, arm guards and all. Curiously under it all would be a grey cloak folded neatly, with a red hair tie on top of it, to tie back Sakura's long pink locks.

Sakura's eyes widened and she moved to get beside Shizune; the reality of the situation that she was actually in ANBU hadn't hit her until now. Until she saw the mask, the impish cat quality to it, the ears, the smile, it sort of made her want to reach out and take it up into her hands. The white with red painted lines, she smiled to herself when Shizune nudged her to go ahead, she took it up in her hands carefully.

Shizune saw how Sakura was taking this, and smiled slightly to herself, knowing that Sakura was happy with her promotion of sorts. She had worked hard to get to this point, after all. Shizune was proud of her, and she knew Tsunade was proud of her as well.. Tsunade.. Shizune thought, her eyes looking over at the blonde who was passed out at her desk. A slight sigh escaping her lips, why was it, it was now that Tsunade choose to pass out? She was missing the best part after all!

Shizune watched as Sakura set the mask down and looked over the uniform, then the cloak and hair tie, using it immediately, pulling her hair back into a semi loose bun atop her head. The hair tie had two dangling sakura pendants on it, and Sakura adjusted it so that they dangled below the bun. A few pieces of pink hair dangled loose, making her already angled predator like face even more dramatically framed. Shizune hadn't really seen Sakura in full swing since Tsunade had trained her, but she guessed that she was a formable ninja now, otherwise Tsunade would not have given her this new position. Given wasn't a good way to think of it, Shizune corrected herself. Sakura had earned this honor of being within the ANBU.

"Ah, I'll let you get changed, I don't think Lady Tsunade will mind if you use her office.."

Both of them found their gazes looking to the passed out Tsunade and sighing softly, but Shizune didn't linger, she had already left the office to let Sakura change.

Sakura began to take out the rest of the uniform, setting it all on the desk, the base full body black seemed to be what she looked over first. She set this on top of it all, and then began to take off her clothes, undressing with nimble movements and setting her clothes down in a neat folded pile next to her uniform. Once Sakura was naked she began to dress in the base black body suit of sorts, it fit her well, and Tsunade must have known her size ahead of time before requesting the uniform to be made. Sakura seemed to move on to the vest, taking up the white garment and slipping it onto her chest, fastening it in places that were made to make it easy to secure it in place. Sakura couldn't put into words the amount of happiness she was beginning to feel as each piece of her uniform was securely on her form.. It felt right.

The shoes, the plain black ninja shoes fit comfortably, which were better than any sort of heeled or colored shoes she would have normally worn. She had put the arm guards, the mask and the cloak on last, pulling the hood up finally... She wasn't sure when she'd exactly be able to come back and get her clothes; she wasn't sure how long her ANBU training session would take. She was pretty sure that the ANBU would be a lot tougher on her than Kakashi had ever been, but Tsunade..Well, she didn't know if anyone could ever top her Shishou's training methods. One thing was for sure though, she couldn't stall any longer, gathering her composure she'd head to the door and open it taking a couple steps out, looking to Shizune from behind the newly adorned mask, she felt different; like a new chapter in her life had begun.

Shizune's breath had caught in her chest when Sakura walked out of Tsunadesama's office. She looked so... menacing now; but in the sort of way that was good for the village. Shizune realized Sakura was waiting for her to lead the way, and she began to walk to where Sakura would receive her first training session. Shizune was leading Sakura up to the roof though instead of down and out of the building or anywhere else within the building. Sakura didn't seem to find it odd or attempt to question it, good Shizune thought; you're on your way to being a good ANBU member.

They reached the roof top, the sun was gently setting against the rooftops of Konoha, and it made for a picturesque setting, the type you'd see in paintings. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, this view was perfect, though she didn't have time to sight see, as an ANBU member was suddenly within view and in front of Shizune and herself. The man was tall, a full head taller than herself, his hair black, slicked back. He had a simple white ANBU mask with black straight lines leading from the outside corners of the eyes, a curved black line that looked more like a smirk than a smile for a mouth, and holes for eyes that were accented by simple black lines curving up, making them look like furrowed eyebrows. He was dressed much like Sakura was, except he did not wear a cloak, and he had a katana on his back, this made Sakura wonder when she'd get one. Her thoughts were cut short by Shizune nudging her to go on with the man. Sakura took a step forward and she was nothing but a blur in what seemed a blink of an eye along with the man from ANBU, Shizune blinked and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding... Was this what it was like to have a child? Sakura was far from being a child or anything, she still had a lot to learn, but Tsunade had taught her a good bit whilst Sakura had been her pupil.

* * *

It really hadn't been all that hard to find where the ANBU training session would be taking place, Kakashi figured the one Tsunade would assign to train Sakura would instruct her to mask her chakra on the way to the training grounds. Even so, with that in mind, Kakashi had a few tricks up his sleeves for finding his former student, and so here he was perched quietly in a tree watching the two sparring. He was a safe distance away as to not be caught in Sakura's deadly punches or kicks, but just close enough so the height he was up in the tree didn't quite make the two just indistinct dots.

The spar had been going on for what Kakashi estimated was a good fifteen minutes or so, the man was just measuring her skill and strength in this spar, he wasn't trying too hard, that Kakashi could tell for certain. Though he seemed to be doing his best to dodge all of her hits, he seemed quite certain to keep his attention on where those were going to land, well, Kakashi thought, let him sweat a bit. Kakashi found himself absent mindedly rubbing his jaw as his mind went back to how Sakura had managed to catch him off guard. Those punches were horrible on bones; he hoped she'd learn some restraint on that temper of hers. Oh well, that wasn't really his problem anymore, he decided this just now, with the action of pulling out the familiar book and opening it, then becoming otherwise engaged in its text.

It happened somewhere about the middle of the second page, there was a sickening crack, the tree he was on started to lean, and instinctively Kakashi jumped from it, putting away his book and jumping to the tree next to him, then to the ground. What had happened? This had been the first thought in his mind. Nothing he could have thought of would prepare him for what he saw; his single exposed dark colored eye took in the scene in front of him, the ANBU captain's body was crumpled against the trunk of the fallen tree, rather unnaturally at that, and Sakura seemed to be dazed, shocked that she had managed to what he assumed, cause this. He had to get the captain to the hospital, this was the first thought in his mind now, after all, where ever she had hit him, and it couldn't have fared well for his bones.

The next few moments played out as if he weren't involved, Sakura had took a couple quick strides to the man's side and kneeled down, hands already glowing a soft green hue as she placed them over his chest. ANBU appeared, four in total, standing around them as if something had called them, but Kakashi suspected that they hadn't been too far off the entire time. The ANBU member on the end, closest to Sakura, grabbed her shoulder and seemed to tell her in that small motion to move away from the man, and she did, only able to watch as two of the other ANBU members picked up the man and vanished. Even though it had been purely accidental, the remaining two ANBU seemed to have a distinct judging vibe about them; it was at this point that Kakashi realized they probably hadn't seen the training session. These two were probably assuming the worst, and as they ushered Sakura to her feet and took her away, he felt the strong urge to follow and protect his former student, to be sure that the right version of the story was heard. Kakashi's form blurred as he took off to follow them, he wouldn't have any problems following these two; however his mind was largely on the matter at hand... Would Sakura face some sort of judgment that would not be in her favor? He didn't like how the atmosphere had been with those two ANBU, something seemed...off.

* * *

The sun had set and a sleepy Naruto who had been standing outside of Sakura's apartment door just waiting on her to return let out a long yawn. He hadn't been able to track her down, and it was getting late, where was she?

That night Naruto left for home with a vague sense of concern for his comrade and good friend, little did he know how rightly placed that concern was.

Note : I know this is farrrr past due according to my original promise of updates, but school and life...all that jazz, you know the regular excuses. I hope this chapter makes up for it. =)


End file.
